1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a water-proof mascara composition which at the same time has a high water content.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Water-proof mascara compositions are already known. In many cases, such compositions contain cosmetic waxes. From U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,337 a waterproof mascara composition is known which contains 2-40% by weight of a wax, 5-15% by weight of a thickening agent, 35-50% by weight of a volatile organic solvent and 1-35% by weight of a water-soluble film-forming agent, wherein the last-named agent may e.g. also be an acrylate polymer. The composition does not contain any emulsifier. The water content of the aforesaid formulation is in the range of 7 to 12% by weight.